objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For A Trillion Episode 1B - Mario Kart
Ipad : Sharpie,Pie,its time to pick the teams! Pie : Ok,who will choose first? Ipad : Since you asked,you do! Sharpie : What! That is unfair! Pie : Whateves. I pick Pan,shes my BFF! Pan : Yay! Sharpie : I'm gonna pick drinky,shes a good friend of mine. Drinky : Yes,chosen first on my team! Pie : Phoney! Phoney : Yes! Sharpie : I choose Windowey. Windowey : Yes! I thought i would be picked last due to my fatness! Pie : Lamp,shes a pretty "bright" COMPETITOR! Lamp : Really? Sharpie : Sticker. Sticker : Yes! Pie : I pick Crayon. Crayon : Yes! Sharpie : I guess stick figure? Stick Figure : Hm... Ok. Pie : Glowstone? Glowstone : Yay... Sharpie : Hm... Uh.... Well... The rest are all bad. Screwdriver is a jerk. Chairy always insults people. Hatty can't talk. Helmet is Super clumsy. And Doughball is just Crazy! Doughball : YOOOOYOYYYYYYOYOYOYOYO!! Sharpie : Eh... I choose Helmet. Pie,Pan,and Lamp : WE CHOOSE DOUGHBALL! Chairy : SHARPIE,IF YOU DON'T CHOOSE ME,I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOU WITH THIS GUN! Sharpie : Ok,Ok,I choose Chairy. Pie : Its pretty obvious. Hatty. Sharpie : Uh oh! That means I get... Screwdriver! Screwdriver : WHY WAS I PICKED LAST! YOU ARE SUCH A LOSER! Sharpie : Hey! Ipad : Anyway,lets come up with the team names. Pie : We will be the Pretty Pies. Sharpie : And we will be the Super Sharpies! Ipad : Lets go over the teams. The Pretty Pies Pie Pan Phoney Lamp Crayon Glowstone Doughball Hatty The Super Sharpies Sharpie Drinky Windowey Sticker Stick Figure Helmet Chairy Screwdriver Ipad : Anyways,your first challenge is to choose 3 people to race in a kart,and the 3 members on each team will race to the finish. The team that crosses the finish first wins. Go! Pie : Ok guys,Because I'm The team Captain,I will choose who will race. Those 3 are... Me,Pan,and Phoney! Phoney : Horray for me! Sharpie : And the 3 people on my team will be... Me,Drinky,And Windowey! Ipad : Ok, Race starts now. Go! 3 2 1 START! Pie : Yes! We are in the lead! Pan : This is awesome! Sharpie : Oh crap! I need to get a move on! *Goes faster* *At the field* Screwdriver : Man,Why don't I get to compete! Everyone Else here is a idiot! I mean,I wish I could steal a kart and race to the finish... *lightbulb* MAYBE I CAN! *rushes to store* Crayon : Hi hatty,About this not being able to talk thing again... Hatty : ... Crayon : I think we should do something about this! Hatty : ... Crayon : You can take these crayons,and make a sign to show what you are saying! That way,we know what you are saying! Hatty : *Holds up sign that says "yay"* Crayon : Yes,it is working! *At the kart store* Screwdriver : *rushes in* HEY YOU! GIVE ME A KART OR I WILL BLOW UP THIS PLACE! Store Owner : No. Screwdriver : YOU BETTER! Store Owner : Fine. What do you need it for anyway? Screwdriver : Uh.... I need... It... For a race coming soon... Hehe... Defanitly not to cheat for a challenge in a object show i am competing in! Store Owner : Ok. *Hands kart* Screwdriver : *rushes out of store* *in the race* Sharpie : Yes! We are in the lead now! *hits magic block* I got a Banana! Drinky : *Throws Bannana* Pie : We better get a move o- *slips on bannana* OH CRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDD!!!! Pan : That isn't good! Phoney : Wait,we got a red shell! Throw it! Pie : *Throws red shell* Sharpie : Ha! We are in the le- *Gets hit) AHHHHHH!!!!!! *kart explodes* Windowey : Uh oh... This can only mean one thing... Ipad : Yep,your team has lost. Anyway... Screwdriver : I got a kart,I will compete! Ipad : Ok then. Screwdriver : YES! I WILL DO SOMETHING FOR ONCE! *later* Screwdriver : *falls into lake* NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Ipad : I was expecting that anyway. Your team loses. Chairy : I hate you guys! You freaking made us lose! Screwdriver : I may be a jerk,but at least I actually DID something for this team! Chairy : GRRRRRRR!!!!!! Vote for Sharpie Drinky Windowey Sticker Stick Figure Helmet Chairy Screwdriver To be eliminated or to get a prize. voting ends whenether i feel like it. Credits Everything by me Sticker : Man,We are up for voting! We are not good! Stick Figure : Don't worry! The people like us!